


The Light's Prodigy

by ShepardDragon



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepardDragon/pseuds/ShepardDragon
Summary: Originally from Light's Hope Chapel, a young paladin must do his duty to the people of Azeroth.But who's to say he can't have some fun on the way?This is basically a story of a character of my own making travelling through Azeroth and running into more than a few ladies of all races who are eager to get into his heavily-armored pants. Feel free to read, leave feedback, and comment!





	1. A Helping Hand [Dwarf]

Light's Hope Chapel. It was a beacon of the plaguelands, a place that stood in defiance of all the Lich King's work. Placed in the middle of the dead lands of Lordaeron, it was a place of hope for those who wished to travel through the infested area. Inside were many different races who worked hard, wanting to make Light's Hope stand against the horde of the Scourge.

But, there was one unlike the others. A young high elf paladin sat on a tree stump next to the chapel, slowly removing the armor that was quickly becoming uncomfortable in the heat of the day. Many of his kind were gone, lost to the minions of the Lich King. And even fewer of the survivors were paladins, even fewer more were paladins of the Light. The blood elves of Silvermoon City had their own way of doing things, leaving him a needle in a haystack at Light's Hope Chapel.

This did little to bother him however, as he considered anyone who fought for good to be a brother or sister. He unstrapped the heavy shoulderguards that weighed him down, unaware of the eyes that were upon him. A young dwarf girl, barely sixty years old, watched him as he unstrapped the heavy plate mail and laid it on the racks. She was a very curious girl, and a lot of times her curiosity got her into trouble. But when it came to the elf, it went beyond curiosity.

She had bumped into him several times before, and they had talked quite a bit about her and her uncle’s work in the blacksmith, about the state of the plaguelands, and even going as far as talking about each others preference in partners. But unlike her, he really didn't know. As they talked, she learned that he had never had a partner before. He was born shortly after the destruction of Quel'Thalas. His mother had escaped with him, but had been struck down in the plaguelands by the Scourge. Miraculously enough, she managed to kill them all before her own inevitable death, leaving the child alone in the darkness.

He was found and brought to Light's Hope by the head paladin of the Silver Hand, Tirion Fordring, and raised here by everyone in the chapel as a paladin of the Light. Since then, his only interaction with others was here at Light's Hope, and there were very few moments where he had the opportunity for a relationship. His few crushes had left with the caravans after a week of staying at the chapel.

She had felt bad for him. In her life, she had plenty of experience with other guys. Though few ever went as far as intimacy, she still had the opportunity if she wanted it. But he never had the opportunity for such relationships. Since he was a toddler, he had stayed at Light's Hope Chapel, where his life consisted mostly of chores, training, and battle. She felt he deserved better, but she wasn't going to push herself on him.

After he had replaced his armor on the rack, leaving him only in the undershirt and pants, she smiled and walked over to him. "Hey," she said simply as she skipped over to him.

He had let his hair down from its ponytail, allowing it to drape across the towel around his neck. Looking up at the greeter, he smiled. "Oh, hey Whinri. What are you up to?" he asked curiously as they walked together.

"Mah uncle wan'ed me ta inform ya tha' your new weapon should be ready tomorrow," she said cheerfully.

"Finally, some good news," he said with a chuckle. "The old one broke a week ago, and since then I've been walking out there practically empty-handed."

She tilted her fiery head to the side as she looked at him curiously. "Not for nothin',  but how come ya don't stay here until ya have a weapon? It's really dangerous out there ya know?" she asked with concern.

He smiled at her and slammed a fist into his other hand. "Don't worry about that. I may not have a sword, but I still have plenty of weapons," he said after cracking his knuckles.

She giggled lightly at his showmanship. "Ah see that." she said eyeing his muscular arms. "So, where ya headed to?"

"I'm going to go take a bath right now. Maybe afterwards, getting some dinner." he said as he walked towards the pond. "You?"

"I think Ah may go and take a nap fer a bit. But you have fun with yer bath," she said smiling as she veered off towards the blacksmith.

"Alright, see you around!" he shouted as he headed to the far end of the pond.

OoOoO

At the far end of the pond, the trees cut off the view from the rest of the chapel, allowing for privacy. Though nobody would guess by her size, Whinri was fast on her feet, and quiet. As soon as she made it to the blacksmith, she bolted for the pond. Running into the wooded area next to the pond, she bit her lip.

"What are ya doin' girl? This is shameful!" she protested to herself in a quiet voice as she swiftly ran from tree to tree, making sure nobody was around to spot her. Finally, she had made it to the spot secluded from the rest of the chapel. Ducking down into one of the bushes, she sat and watched as the high elf walked towards her. She had no idea what made her come here. What she was doing was frowned upon by all, and could easily break the trust she had with him. But when she heard he was bathing, it was like a switch flipped in her.

She watched him closely as he laid the towel on the rock that jutted out into the water. But her eyes involuntarily widened as he removed his shirt. His muscular chest seemed to be carved from stone. His skin was marred here and there with scars, both from battle and from accidents. However this didn't subtract from his appearance at all. The sight of each jagged scar in his sun darkened skin seemed to make her blood flow even faster.

Then he reached down and dropped his pants, placing them neatly beside the shirt and towel. As his pants hit the ground, her jaw nearly followed. He was no tauren by any measure, but his size was bigger than any of her previous encounters, by a large margin. Immediately, she pressed her legs together as she felt her womanhood begin to tingle. Wrapping her arms over her chest, she tried to tell herself that she wasn't getting turned on, as some kind of guilt counter-measure. But her body was telling a different story.

The elf walked into the warm pond water from the rock, stepping slowly down into the clear liquid. She watched as he got used to the temperature by slowly lowering himself into the water until only his long silver hair floated on the surface. When he came back up, his entire form was gleaming as the sun shined off his wet skin.

Immediately, she lost herself. Her hands flew under her shirt and lifted it over her large breasts, allowing the wind to caress her gently. She had developed better than most of the dwarf girls her age, getting her a lot more attention than she tended to want when she was younger. Feeling the cool wind brush against her now rock hard nipples made her shutter uncontrollably. 

She opened her eyes once more, seeing him begin to wash himself. Her fingers immediately grabbed her nipples and began to tweak them gently. Her body began to flush a dark red as she watched the elf caress himself with the water cloth, almost wishing that he would catch her and ask her to help him.

Soon, her body told her enough was enough. She reached down between her legs and felt her pants soaked through and through. Sliding her hand into her pants, she splayed her womanhood open before sliding a finger gently through her folds. Her body shook as she played with herself, her eyes never leaving the worn and hardened body of the young elf. She watched as he cleaned most of his body, leaving the more intimate parts for last.

Her eyes widened slightly as she watched him reach down and begin stroking his member gently to clean off the sweat from the day. Her finger slid inside her folds as she watched him stroke himself, sending her mind over the edge. She gasped loudly as she slid her finger in and out of her soaked womanhood, her other hand kneading and massaging her breast as she did. "Please...look at me..." she whispered as she finally reached the zenith of her orgasm. Her body shook almost violently as her love juices poured onto the ground below.

The paladin had cleaned himself of the days grime and was walking out of the water now. She sighed in relief as her hormones rebalanced, allowing her to think clearly again. Her heart almost stopped however, as she clapped her hand over her mouth, ignoring the fact that it had just been bathed in her own cum. The elf heard something, and was looking straight in her direction. She stayed as silent as she could for what seemed like an eternity. After a long while however, he went about drying off and reclothing. She sighed in relief as he walked away, back towards the chapel.

"Wha' the hell did Ah jes do?" she asked herself as she looked down at her soaked pants. "Gret, how am Ah gonna explain this?"

OoOoO

The day had passed uneventfully for the dwarf girl. She worked with her uncle for a few hours, helping him with the hearth as he hammered and dipped red hot weapons into water. She had learned many things from her uncle in her time there, and intended to follow him in his trade. When she had finished her work there, she left the smith and went to walk around the chapel in search of her elven friend.

Her antics the previous day had crossed her mind once more, creating a smile across her face. She hadn't had an experience like that in a long while, and it was her doing all the work. The mix of the naked elf, plus the chance of getting caught drove her body and mind over the edge, giving her something she had rarely ever felt.

She wiped the telling smile from her face as she approached the chapel however. Leaning forward, she looked inside for him. There were a few figures standing near the altar, but none of them had the rare silver hair of her favorite paladin. Pouting slightly, she turned around and almost ran into someone.

"Looking for something Whinri?" asked the eye-patched man. He smirked as she blushed slightly. "I know who you're lookin' for. I'm afraid he hasn't yet come back from his scouting. He leaves in the morning, but..." said the paladin as he looked up at the sun. "His group is usually back by now. I wonder where they could be.” But no sooner had he finished the words than someone at the front gate of the chapel cried out for help.

"We have wounded!" shouted one of the guards. Maxwell and Whinri both dashed for the entrance, and both were horrified by what they saw. The group of men at the gate were in a horrible state. The few fortunate ones managed to walk or limp back in the gate. But the majority of the scouting group were either unconscious or on death’s door. Men and women alike slunk through the gate with the aid of the chapel guards, covered in blood from wounds of a devastating battle.

Whinri's eyes went wide in horror at the scene. Looking around frantically, she didn't see the high elf anywhere. When she finally found him, she barely recognized him. His face was slashed open, leaving a jagged tear across his cheek and his silver hair was almost completely red with blood.

The high elf paladin limped with an arm over the shoulder of the two paladins who were carrying him. His blood soaked hair was down, half covering his face and filled with dirt, grime, and blood. Her eyes scanned him up and down in horror, seeing bruising, cuts, and horrible trails of crimson life that had been caked onto his olive skin.

Maxwell immediately turned and yelled for the healers, but Whinri just stood in place, frozen in time as she saw him. Her world shook for a moment at seeing someone she cherished so broken and beaten. Taking a few steps back, she felt herself becoming nauseated at the sight of his wounds. Closing her eyes, she shook the horrifying thoughts from her head and made up her mind. No matter what it took, she would help him. Running forward, she took his other arm and began helping the other guard to lift him towards the infirmary.

OoOoO

"What do ya mean there's no room!?" Shouted the young dwarf as she stood with her hands on her hips, a look of rage on her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry, but the infirmary is full. His wounds have been looked at and he isn't in danger of death yet, so..." said the young squire of the medic, a blonde girl with blue eyes.

"So ya want me ta leave him out here to the birds!?" shouted Whinri as she approached the squire threateningly, her knuckles cracking.

The young girl cringed, hiding her face in her arms as she shrieked. "I'm sorry! But there is no more room in the infirmary! All of the patients we have inside are far worse off than he is, so we can't take him at the moment!" said the girl before she ran inside out of fright.

Whinri roared angrily, kicking the door to the infirmary shut and causing it to slam loudly. "Off with ya then ya bloody turncoats!" Her long red hair was whipping around her wildly as the wind picked up. She stopped her tirade and looked up to the sky, then inhaled deeply of the air. "Oy, a storm is comin'..." she said as she turned to him. Her eyes welled up with tears as she saw him leaning up against the wall. His beautiful hair was now matted thick with scarlet, which matched  most of his face where crusted blood was running from wounds that were lightly healed. "At least they had the grace to close yer wounds before throwin' ya out lad," she said as she sat next to him.

His head was sunk down on his chest with his eyes closed and his hair loose once more, draping over his shoulder like a crimson cloak. She slid over, leaning her head on his shoulder as the raindrops fell lightly. Closing her eyes, she sighed miserably. "Need some help?" The sudden voice startled her. She sat bolt upright and looked up at the man with the eyepatch.

"Help?" she asked with a baffled expression. He nodded as he leaned down and picked the younger paladin up by his arm, lifting it over his shoulder and hoisting him off the ground. "Where would we tek him?" she asked as she moved to help him.

Maxwell smiled as he looked at the young dwarf. "He once told me that when he seeks peace, he just needs darkness and warmth. The way he spoke of it, you'd think that the two were his best friends. Do you agree a place like that would be best for his healing?" he asked her with a knowing grin. She nodded quickly, eager to hear where they were going. "Now, where do you know of in this chapel that has both darkness and warmth constantly?”

She thought for a moment, then smirked. "Ah'd slap mahself if Ah wasn't holdin' him up," she said as she turned him and began heading for the smithy.

"Smart girl," said Maxwell as he lifted the elf a bit more and began powering him towards the stone structure. "Besides, now that his wounds are tended, I don't know of any more capable of looking after him than yourself," he finished with a bright smile. Whinri blushed deeply at the compliment, then kicked the large wooden door open. They brought him inside and laid him on the bed in the corner. "Are you sure he's alright here? Isn't this your bed?"

She nodded. "It's alright. Ah'm more used ta sleepin' on hard surfaces anyway," she said as she began to remove his broken armor. When they had finally gotten him settled, Maxwell placed his hand on the girl’s shoulder.

"Well, he's all yours now young one. Take care of him," he said, unsure of why he was calling her young when technically he was younger than she was. Turning, he left the house and closed the door, allowing darkness to fill the small building once more. The hearth with its fire lit the inside comfortably enough so that everything could be seen, and let off a warm glow that radiated around the confined space.

Whinri turned to him, looking him up and down as he lie silently beyond consciousness. Taking off her rugged blacksmithing gloves, she leaned forward and gently stroked his cheek, avoiding the nasty wound he had taken recently. "Welp, Ah guess Ah should get ya cleaned up,” she said as she turned to the well inside their house. Taking one of their buckets used for dunking glowing hot weapons in, she filled it with water and took a cloth hanging from a line across the ceiling. Setting the large tub next to the bed, she dipped the cloth into the chilled water and began slowly bathing him.

She moved the rag across his body, removing the crusted blood from around the wounds that were now sealing up with the aid of the holy magic the medics had used. She washed away the dirt and grime from him, making his tanned skin flawless once more, aside from the numerous gashes and battle wounds. Once she had his body cleaned, she leaned his head towards the edge of the bed and let his long hair spill into the tub. It took her several hours to clean, but finally she had gotten the crimson from his hair, allowing it to glow silver in the fire light as it used to.

After she finished bathing him, she removed his shirt to wash the blood out of later. But as she returned to get his pants as well, she became extremely conflicted. Should she take his pants? What if he woke up and accused her of doing something? What if someone came in and saw him naked, and thought she was using him? Finally, fed up with the thoughts, she shook her head to clear them, then proceeded to remove his pants. "The blasted things need cleaned," she told herself as she pulled them down slowly.

Despite her honest intentions, she couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at his member. She put his pants next to the shirt which sat on the edge of the now empty tub. Walking over to his naked form once more, she covered him up and sat on the bed next to him. Setting her head in her hands, she began to cry like she never had before. All the weight of what was happening finally slammed into her like a cannon shot, and broke her down. After crying until she could cry no more, she curled up next to him and fell deeply asleep.

OoOoO

Light's Hope had calmed for the day. The sun vanished behind thick clouds of a storm and the wind made working near impossible as it nearly knocked anyone willing to step outside over. The young dwarf had awoken sat on the bed next to the unconscious paladin, shaking her head as inappropriate thoughts filled her mind. Despite the severity of the situation, she couldn’t get the picture of his naked form out of her mind, and it had plagued her dreams as she slept.

Standing up, she wiped the sweat from her brow and walked over to the well, dunking her head in the cold waters. The shock to her system immediately slowed the blood flowing to her baser instincts, calming her down and returning her body to normal. Dwarves, when enticed with certain prospects were far more animalistic than most other Alliance races. Their bodies almost acted on their own accord when it came to sex. Pulling her head out of the cold water and shook the runoff out of her face, she dried her face off and  sat on the bed again. Laying her head on the pillow, she stared dreamily out the window, seeing the wind toss another brave soul across the green yard as they ran for cover. The cold water had rid her body of its desire, but unfortunately no amount of cold water could shake the thoughts in her mind.

Suddenly, a different kind of shock hit her system as an arm wrapped around her. She looked down and found that the paladin had rolled onto his side and had grabbed her for comfort, as a young child would grab a toy. She turned and looked at him with a smile, seeing his still peaceful expression. By now, all of his wounds had sealed up completely, meaning he was beyond anymore danger. He was now just resting. Reaching up, she grabbed his head and placed it against her chest. "Much better than pillows," she said gently as the high elf burrowed his face into her pillowy chest.

OoOoO

Whenri woke again later that day, when darkness had finally overcome the light of the sun. When she finally got her bearings again, she was startled to find a strong hand clamped firmly to her breast. Again, her body betrayed her as the sleeping elf unknowingly groped her. She peeked down at him curiously and saw his eyes shut, a soft snoring coming from his throat.

Reaching down, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it up, freeing her bosom and allowing his wandering hand to find what it was after. She moaned softly as she felt his strong fingers grip her bare skin. With her shirt out of the way, she could feel his warm breath caressing her skin, exciting her even more. She gently ran her hand through his lovely silver hair as his breath began to drive her over the edge. Turning onto her side, she placed both his hands on her large breasts, causing his bodies natural instincts to start squeezing them softly.

She moaned quietly, trying not to wake him as she allowed the sleeping elf to fondle her. Looking down, she was surprised to see that despite him being unaware of the situation, his body suggested the opposite. His member was now rock hard and to her eyes, was begging to be touched. As he buried his face deeper into her chest, his hands still gently gripping her large mounds, she reached down and wrapped her fingers around the large rod. As she felt the heat from his member in her hands, she closed her eyes and begin to move her hands up and down the shaft, massaging it gently so as not to wake him up.

After rubbing the thick manhood for a long moment, she finally decided to take the playing all the way. Prying herself away from him momentarily, she crawled down between his legs, allowing her to see his organ up close. She took it all in, the sight of the mighty weapon, the feel of him, and even the smell. It was all precious to her. Finally having enough, she laid on her side and took the member in her hand once more, then swallowed the tip of it, running her tongue in circles around the head. She heard a loud gasp from the sleeping paladin, causing her to smile as much as she could with her mouth full of his member. He was probably having a good dream right now, she thought to herself as she continued to work her tongue over the hardened shaft.

She took him in deeper, using her free hand to slide down into her tough leather pants to pleasure herself as she helped herself to his thick pre. Soon, she had a rhythm going of stroking the shaft, while her fingers worked at her own nether regions, sliding through her folds and rubbing her clit.

In her workings, she hadn't noticed the glow underneath the elf’s eyelids start to appear as he began to awake. It took a few moments for him to become fully aware, but when he did, the first thing he saw in front of him was the strong, yet short legs of a female dwarf. As he cleared his vision, he finally saw the rubbing going on inside her pants as well, causing his eyes to widen. Also to his astonishment, his now hardened member was being taken deeply into the same dwarf’s throat.

The elf began breathing heavily as the dwarven girl worked his shaft with both her tongue and hand at the same time. Seeing that she had yet to notice he was awake, a smile slashed his face as an idea ran through his mind. Whinri, not realizing just how fast he had recovered, had pulled her pants down to her knees for easier access to her womanhood. She hadn't realized that she just gave the paladin an open invitation for his own fun. So when he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her on top of him, she shouted in surprise. But her cries of shock soon melted into a fit of moaning and shaking as she felt his agile tongue bury itself inside her slick folds. Leaning down, the sturdy woman grabbed his large rod again and swallowed it, lowering her head onto his shaft continuously as she allowed the paladin to feast upon her own nectar.

But too soon, the both of them felt shockwaves of simultaneous ecstasy as her cum poured openly into his mouth and his large member began shooting ropes of his seed deep into her throat. After a minute of basking, the two pulled away from each other, sitting on opposite ends of the bed. The paladin, sitting cross legged, not really shy after the occurrence, was looking at her curiously. Meanwhile, the dwarf had covered herself up with her arms, a feeling of shame washing over her.

"What's the matter?" he asked her, cocking one of his long, pointed eyebrows in curiosity.

She hid her face in her arms, trying to hide from his gaze. "Ah'm sorry fer what Ah did."

"Are you?" he asked with a slight smile. "Because to be honest, I'm not."

She looked up at his coy smile, curious as to his meaning. "What are ya sayin'? Yer fine with what Ah did to ya?" she asked, excited at the prospect.

He nodded his head, his smile growing. "I had figured you had a thing for me since the whole thing at the lake, but I..." he said, getting a startled gasp from her.

"Y-Ya know about tha'?" she asked, hiding her entire form except for her eyes behind the blanket from the bed.

The paladin reached up and tapped his ears. "They aren't just there for decoration," he said jokingly. "I heard you approach, and heard everything that happened while I was bathing," As the words left his mouth, the dwarven girl covered her entire form. Had he seen her at that moment, her skin would have matched her flowing red hair.  

She peeped over the top of her new shield, looking at him curiously. "So, ya aren't angry with me?"

"If I was angry, wouldn't I have said something before now?" he asked reassuringly as he tugged at the blanket.

"Ah guess so..." she said nervously, feeling slightly better. 

"To be honest, I wish you had come forward about it before. I could have used the stress relief," he said with a slight smirk. Finally, the dwarf chuckled and let the blanket fall.

"So, yer jes usin' me then. Is that it?" she asked as she crawled over to him seductively.

The paladin’s eyes immediately locked onto her swaying breasts as she approached. "I..." he said, forgetting the question. Shaking his head, he looked up at her. "Perhaps. Is that a bad thing?"

She giggled lightly and pounced him, pinning him to the bed. "Ya bloody pointy-eared fiend!" she shouted jokingly as she held him down. "Ah should make ya pay fer that."

He smiled challengingly. "Go ahead then, make me," he said as he stayed still. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply, releasing her grip on his shoulders. His arms immediately wrapped around her and pulled her closer. As she felt his hands reach for her breasts, she smacked them away.

"No' yet ya don't," she said with her commanding smile still on her face. Crawling backwards, she got between his legs, then leaned forward and swallowed the top half of his shaft, her tongue maneuvering around it rapidly. He gasped immediately and grabbed the edge of the bed as she made him feel ways he never thought possible. He was breathing heavily with his eyes closed, when suddenly the pleasure stopped.

Looking down at her, he could see the look of a predator in her gaze as she quickly licked her lips. Stepping off the bed, she jerked his legs off the side with a strength typical to dwarves Sitting up, he stared at her curiously. Once he was sitting on the side of the bed, the fiery dwarf got down onto her knees, then grabbed her breasts. Leaning forward, she wrapped the heavenly mounds around his member and began massaging the stiff shaft with them. Immediately, the shock of pleasure returned and he closed his eyes again.

He couldn't help watching her work, as each time she lifted her breasts and slid them down his rod, her breasts would jiggle slightly, only making him hungrier for the rest of her body. But soon, he felt his climax nearing. At hearing him begin to moan, she inhaled the head into her mouth, juggling her breasts faster. It was too much for him. He groaned loudly as his member began to shoot stream after stream of his hot semen into her mouth.

Finally, after holding onto him for a few more moments, she raised her head up to look at him. When their eyes met, she swallowed the entire load, then licked her lips and smiled. At the vision of the beautiful dwarf girl taking his load, a new fire lit within the paladin. One so bright and radiant that Whinri almost squeaked in surprise at the change.

The high elf reached forward and grabbed her by the back of the head, pulling her roughly to him and kissing her deeply, surprising her again. But he wasn't finished. He used the massive strength in his arms and lifted her off the floor, sitting her on backwards on his lap so that she faced away from him. Her legs were locked in his iron grip, nearly held to her chest as she rose up, and felt something begin prodding her womanhood. Reaching back, she gripped his hair gently as she prepared for her first penetration in many many years.

He lowered her onto his shaft slowly, impaling her inch by inch with his manhood. Her eyes rolled up lazily as the pleasure began to overwhelm her. Soon, the entirety of his member was inside her, the head of his large member jabbing at her cervix. She began moaning loudly as he lifted her up and down, the fire in burning even brighter as his powerful corded muscles did their work without any hesitation or tiredness.

He moved her slowly at first, but eventually sped the process up until the dwarf could hardly speak through the moans. She leaned her head back against his shoulder as he plowed into her body over and over again. But soon, she noticed that the elf had stopped his endless onslaught of her body. Looking back at him, she saw his pale blue orbs locked onto the door. Immediately, he picked her up and stepped off to the side, behind the wall that stood between them and the door.

Whinri's eyes widened as she heard the door open, then slam shut. "Whinri!" shouted and older dwarf man from the other side of the wall. "Where are ya?" he asked in his baritone voice. She opened her mouth to give him some reason not to come into the room, but immediately one of the elf’s hands clamped over her mouth. Looking at him, she saw him shaking his head. As he did this, he also thrusted his pelvis forward, impaling her once more. "Probably out causin' trouble in the chapel," said the grey-haired dwarf as he walked over and sat next to the fire, unaware that his niece was only a few feet behind him, using every ounce of her will not to cry out in lust as the paladin resumed his activities on her.

She reached back once more and grabbed his hair roughly, holding onto him for support as he pounded into her small frame from behind. Her body couldn't handle much more. She had found out she was a fan of the forbidden and taboo the day at the lake when she became aroused at spying on the paladin. But this, this had gone so far into the territory that it was like her body was on fire. Her uncle who was sitting only a few feet from them was unaware that his favorite niece was being plowed into the wall by the high elf who had awoken her unusual tastes in the first place. The very thought pushed her to the edge already, her orgasm rocking her entire form as she bit her lip, drawing blood as she tried to keep from crying out.

The elf felt her body go rigid as she held onto him. Her walls clamped down on his member tightly, seemingly trying to suck the soul out of him through his organ. While his soul was intact, the action did push him to his orgasm as well. One hand on her breast, the other clamped across her mouth, he slammed his meat rod deep into her one last time as his seed shot up inside her short body. They both held their position for minutes afterwards, riding out the electricity of the moment before they finally pried themselves apart. As they separated, they both looked to Wilhelm, then back to each other. How the hell were they going to get around this?

OoOoO

It seemed as if the days had gone by in seconds. The two shared something that neither would forget that day, and many days after. But soon, as with all happy stories, it couldn't last. The Lich King had struck against the chapel, his minions killing and destroying everything they touched. The battle that day was won with the help of the Silver Hand, but that couldn't make things go back to normal. Soon after the battle, the paladin stood outside the chapel in his gleaming new armor and white fur cloak, with the long blade she helped to make for him.

He stood, staring at the members of the chapel, the only family he had every known, to tell them he had to leave them. He had made it his mission after seeing his friends die on that day to go out and take the Lich King down himself. With the forming of the Argent Dawn, a new squad of paladins had been recruited and planned to take the fight to the Lich King’s doorstep. He was to go with them, leaving everyone behind, including her.

After the feasting, after the drinking and singing of heroic tales, and after all the goodbyes, she finally approached him. He sat on top of his new armored steed, the coat it wore emblazoned with a black sun on a field of white. Looking down at her, he felt a jolt of guilt. "Whinri...I'm..." he said, but she cut him off.

Smiling up at him, she held her fingers to her lips again. "Don't even start the sappy stuff elfy," she ordered as he dismounted to talk to her properly. "I don't wanna hear any sad goodbyes or Ah will miss ya, or none o' that," He cocked an eyebrow, obviously slightly stunned by her cavalier attitude. "Jes do me one thing," she said as she crossed her arms, the smile never leaving her face.

Scratching the back of his head, he nodded. "Alright, what do you want me to do?" he asked curiously.

"Any time ya find another ta use that weapon on..." she said, letting the point sink in that she wasn't talking about his sword. "Jes' remember who was first, an' who was the best. I wan't them all ta be compared ta me!" she said as he chuckled.

"Won't have to worry about that. I doubt there's a woman out there who could put me through the paces like you did." he said with a bright smile. "But I'll keep that in mind."

"Good! An' when ya finish what yer doin' in the frozen north, come and find me again. We can...catch up," she said, looking him up and down in his gleaming new plate.

"Oh, count on that," he said as he let himself drink in the beautiful fiery-haired dwarf once more.

"Ah'll be waitin' elfy. Now get outta here," she commanded as she slapped his plated ass playfully. He mounted his stallion again, and the horse raised up on its hind legs and let out a mighty winny before he turned and galloped off. As she saw him disappear into the darkness with the rest of the cavalry of the Argent Dawn, she looked down at the ground. "An' be sure ya come back alive," she said quietly to herself as the small army vanished into the night.


	2. A Business Proposal [Goblin]

It was hot. That much was blatantly clear to anyone who looked at the workers just inside the gates of Orgrimmar. All of them were currently building the large contraptions used to cart the large supplies back and forth from Ashenvale. Most of the workers were orcs, tall and muscular, but not too bright. Here and there were small green goblins, large bovine creatures that towered over even the mighty orcs, and light blue-skinned trolls with large tusks and crazy hair

Though they were all unique in their own ways, they all had one thing in common. They were all hot. Sweat poured down their backs as they hammered, set, sawed, stacked, aligned, and bolted the machinery. The sun over Durotar was blazing brightly as they worked, beating down on the entire population of the large dusty city. Including the small female goblin that worked as the foreman of the crews working on the machinery

She sat on a wooden crate nearby as she watched them grueling away, a clipboard with parchment clamped to it and notes scribbled on its surface in one hand, while the other pulled her tiny black shirt out away from her chest to let out the sweltering heat. She was your typical goblin. Short, green, likes making explosions, and loves money. She wore a black shirt that cut off at her midriff and shoulders, as well as a pair of black pants with dusty boots to match. Her trimmed short hair was dark red, the color of the rare wood that sometimes got shipped into the city for the fat cats

She ran a hand through her sweaty locks as she continued to watch the heaving and pounding of the workers on the machines, wondering how her life had led to this. She was once important, a big shot, a fat cat who could order fine woods from all over the world and have them made into houses bigger than Ratchet, not that she would. But ever since the destruction of Kezan, her status was nothing more than bragging rights. She sighed to herself as she reminisced over the past, trying to drown her sorrows in nostalgia until a horn sounded nearby. She huffed to herself and looked over at the entrance, expecting to see another orc raiding party come through the gates with a wagon full of booty from their latest expedition

What she saw however caused her to sit bolt upright, a look of awe on her face. What she saw was a man walking next to an orc emissary who was guiding him through the city. Her awe however stemmed from the fact that everything about the man was glowing. His hair, shining silver that was tied into a ponytail behind his head to keep it out of his face, going down to his back alongside a large broadsword in its scabbard. His eyes glowed a bright blue, seeming to radiate a magical aura at anything he looked at. But his armor, oh my gold, his armor! It was like a lighthouse in the middle of the storm with the Durotan sun shining on it. It was silver in color, with gold trimming here and there, around the shoulders, the belt, the boots, even his furry cloak seemed to radiate light

Her hawk-like eyes locked onto him as if she had died, and her god of money and explosives had finally come to take her to a happier place. She immediately hopped off the crate and ran to get a closer look at the man. Almost instantly, she noticed from his pointed ears that he was an elf. She had never seen an elf with blue eyes, making him an even rarer find for her. He was talking with another elven woman he had entered the city with as the orc guided them up the steep path, presumably to where the Warchief was. Once he finished talking to her, he began looking around the city like a kid seeing outside his own town for the first time. She smirked as she read him like a book

"New to the outside world huh?" she asked herself as she continued spying him. "Easy to...convince," she said with a smug grin. Suddenly, his pale blue orbs locked onto her, stunning her into silence and wiping the smile off her face. He didn’t heard her, did he? Soon though, she stopped worrying, as he had the look of amazement on his face. He had probably never seen a goblin before. Cracking her knuckles, she strode forward and stood right in front of him. "Hey hun, like what you see?"

Though he was obviously new to the outside world, he apparently knew exactly what those words meant. "Ummm...sorry miss. Didn't mean to stare," he said immediately, averting his eyes. When he turned to walk away, she grabbed his arm and gave him a pleading look

"Don't tell me you don't find me attractive," she said, laying on her charm thick

"Uh, no it's not that. It's just that I..." he stuttered, looking around as if seeing an answer. She quickly drew one of her daggers from her back and swung it in front of his face, intending to nick him across the cheek. Her hand moved like lightning, but apparently even lightning couldn't catch the silver warrior off guard. He tilted his head back and the blade edge missed him completely. He stood up to his full height and crossed his arms, locking her with a glare. "A bit close, no?" he asked

"A bit. But don't worry. It was just a test," she said as she sheathed the blade behind her back once more

His glare turned to a look of curiosity. "A test? What kind of test?

"I wanted to see if you were a patsy or not." When his look told her he wasn't satisfied with the explanation, she began again. "Most of the kind that come into this city are patsies. They come to try and make it in the world, to become important. Most of them join the Horde, or end up like them," she said, jerking her thumb in the direction of the workers she was supposed to be watching over. Almost as if on cue, an explosion erupted and set another goblin tumbling backwards, billowing with smoke. "Those guys wouldn't have been able to see that attack. But you, you saw it," she said, still giving her pointy toothed grin

"And what exactly does it mean now that I'm not a patsy?" he said, curious about the small creature now

"It means I have use of you," she said with a smirk, causing the elf to raise his eyebrow. "But, that's for another time. Just know that I'm interested in you," she said as she turned and walked away. The elf stood there for a few moments and watched her go, a look of bafflement on his face

OoOo

Later in the evening, when the sun finally began to wane, the goblin walked out into the night air and stretched herself out. She couldn't get the elf out of her mind for most of the day, making her work harder and leading to a few more explosions on the work site than usual. But once work was over, she had returned to her home. The goblin central part of Orgrimmar, known as the Goblin Slums was nothing pretty to look at. As a matter of fact, most of the other races that usually congregated in the large city typically avoided that section of it.

In the center of the slums was a large pool of what used to be water. At one time, it had been a sparkling pool, but ever since a few of Gallywix's engineers set up an outpost in the slums, the water turned a dark shade of green and was constantly covered in a greasy film. Any water life that lived in the pond either quickly adapted, or died off. She walked outside her little ramshackle house and around the edge of the pond, a million ideas flying through her head about how to properly use someone of his caliber. If he was just a grunt, she'd eventually have him working along with the others. But there was so much more to him than that.

Earlier that evening, there was a brawl right in the middle of the Drag between the elf and an orc named Vixx, a female Korkron who was sent to test his combat skills by the Warchief. She watched in amazement as the two clashed, and she learned something new. From his technique, and the use of holy magic, she had learned that he was a paladin. And from listening inconspicuously next to a mailbox, found out that he was from Light's Hope Chapel.

At first, this frustrated her, seeing as most paladins had to be sharp witted enough to know the difference between true good and evil, meaning he wouldn't be so easy to manipulate. But she got over that quickly, promising herself that she would be careful when trying to convince him of anything. She strode out of the slums and into the Drag, past the barber shop where she got her hair braided every so often, and striding past the chasm in which the Cleft of Shadow was housed.

Almost as soon as she walked past the cave however, someone grabbed her by the arm and jerked her into the shadow. She found herself looking into the eyes of a burly orc as she dangled from his grasp by her arm. "Uhhh...hi there," she said giving him a nervous grin.

"Don't act like you don't know why we're here," said the orc in a gruff voice.

She sighed as two more orcs walked up behind him and crossed their arms. "I'll pay him back soon! I just got a new..." she said, but she stopped when he shouted.

"SILENCE!" he yelled, his voice echoing through the cave. "Grimlock is tired of your excuses. He sent us to make an example of you," said the orc, giving her a wicked smile. "Now, he wanted a beating, a few broken bones, but we have our own ideas."

Her eyes widened as she realized what he meant. Reaching back lightning fast, she grabbed her dagger and sliced it across the hand holding her up. The orc bellowed in rage, letting go of her as he tried to stop the blood flow. She landed on her feet and went to dash for the opening of the cave, but one of the others was already blocking her path. Drawing both daggers that she held, she prepared for the combat to come. Unfortunately for her, it was a lot shorter than she had thought. One of the orcs had pulled out a crossbow and aimed it directly for her.

By the time she saw it, he already had his sights set. "Put the blades down," said the orc as he aimed directly at her torso. "You're fast Myles, but not fast enough to dodge this," he said as his finger rested on the trigger. She gulped, realizing her defeat, then dropped the pair of blades to the ground. Almost as soon as she dropped the weapons, the bloodied orc was on her.

He punched her across her cheek, stunning her with the ferocity of the blow. She lay face down in the dirt of cave coughing loudly as she felt her mouth begin to bleed. But before she had a chance to recover, the wind was driven from her lungs as the orc’s booted foot collided with her stomach. She rolled over and began gasping for air, her eyes filling with tears. "Please..." she managed to mumble.

"You had your chance goblin. Now we do this the hard way," said the orc as he raised his still usable fist once more. He threw a punch, and she closed her eyes, but the assault stopped as if he had hit a wall. The bruiser looked over to find an elf in silver armor holding his fist in his gauntleted hand with a crushing grip.

"I'm surprised it takes three of you to take down one of her," said the elf, his voice as cold as the winds of Northrend. The orc with the crossbow aimed it at the elf.

"I suggest you let him go," said the large green warrior. The paladin turned to him and locked eyes with him, sending chills down his spine.

"Or what? You’ll get your buddies to help you pull the trigger?" The orc growled, then pulled the trigger, sending the bolt flying like the wind. It contacted the silver warrior’s armor and shattered immediately into splinters, causing the orc’s jaw to drop. Reaching up, the paladin grabbed the bloodied thug’s face with his free hand. His palm erupted in light and the orc gave a bloodcurdling scream and began struggling to get the claw off his face

When the elf finally let go of him, his face was seared black as if he had stuck his face into a bonfire. The green hulk fell backwards onto the ground clutching his charred skin with both hands. The goblin was now on her knees, her vision blurred from the assault she had just endured. But even as dizzy as she was, she could still see the gleam of his brilliant armor as he stood over her

The other orcs looked at their companion worriedly. They weren't as much concerned with his well being as much as their own. The two decided silently that the pair of them would fair much better than one injured orc. They spread out and surrounded him from either side. The elf didn't move an inch, and even dared to close his eyes. This made both of the attackers uneasy, but they attacked regardless. One of them jumped wrapped his arms around the armored foe, thinking to hold him for his partner. Again, the elf didn't move a muscle

The other saw what his comrade had done and smiled widely. Running forward, he took a huge swing at the elf’s head. But the paladin moved his head to the side, causing the fist to barely touch him and instead crash like a cannonball into the grappling thug’s jaw. Immediately, the other orc dropped backwards with a gasp

Moving like the Light unleashed, the elf thrust himself forward and smashed his forehead directly into the assaulter’s nose, crushing the soft bone and causing the orc to stumble backwards. Dashing forward, the silver warrior grabbed the hulk’s arm, wrenched it over on shoulder and hurled him across the small cavern hall and into a wall. Both of the orcs now lay next to each other on the ground, groaning in pain. Walking over to them, the paladin knelt down and grabbed their faces in his hands. This time, light erupted from both palms and began to burn the flesh of the orcs

They both screamed and grabbed his arms, trying to pry them off. But the elf had an iron grip that refused to give way. After what seemed an eternity to them, he stopped. Their faces were charred black like the other. They groaned and held their burned faces tenderly. "Now get up," commanded the paladin. They continued to lay down nursing themselves. "I said get up, or I'll do it again until you're nothing but a husk of flesh!" he shouted, his eyes glaring death at the ambushers. Immediately, all three of them got to their knees, not daring to stand again lest he take that as a threat. "Go back to your boss and tell him that if I ever see activity like this in this city again, I'll do the same to him. I'll burn the evil from him until he's nothing but ash," he commanded with the authority of a wrathful god. All three of them got to their feet and ran for their lives

The paladin turned to the goblin once the others were out of sight and knelt down. "Are you alright?" he asked, helping her to her feet. She nodded weakly, but immediately fell onto her behind when she stood. "Here, let me help," he said as he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She looked up at him curiously, when she suddenly felt a force begin flowing through her body. Her eyes widened as the energy raced through her and began healing her wounds, as well as revitalizing her fully. When finally the warmth passed, she felt one hundred percent once more

"What was that?" she asked with a bewildered expression

"Well I am a paladin. Wouldn't be a very good one if I didn't know how to heal minor wounds," he said, smiling at her. Unexpectedly, as he smiled, she felt as if her stomach fill with butterflies. She looked down at her fidgeting hands nervously as the blood rushed to her face. "Can you walk?

Quickly, she looked up at him. "I'm....still a little weak." she said with a small smile

He gave her another warm smile, causing her to avert her eyes again. "That's alright, where do you want to go?" he asked her as he walked out of the cave. She looked around with a smile, then pointed randomly down the drag.

"Somewhere down there," she said, then leaned back in his arms and snuggled into his armor.   
  
OoOoO   
  
The dark sky now dominated Orgrimmar, it's shadow like a blanket that enveloped the entire world. The pair had walked for a little while, talking amiably for what seemed like hours. But eventually, the goblin knew she had to return home. The paladin had walked with her in his arms around the Valley of Strength twice before finally she guided him back to her place at the edges of the Slums.   
  
He set her down gently as he reached her home, her arms around his neck as he knelt to allow her back onto her feet. When finally the two were apart, the rogue felt as if she had walked from a warm safe home into the freezing winds of winter. But she shook it off and smiled at him. "Thanks again for...you know..." she said looking at the ground with guilt.   
  
He shook his head. "It was my pleasure. Besides, if I'm going to be working for you someday like you plan, I should probably get used to these kinds of things," he said with a carefree, confident smile.   
  
She chuckled at his statement. "Yeah, I suppose so," she said kicking at the dirt and shuffling awkwardly.   
  
"Anyway, if you ever need me again, I'll be around for a while," he said as he turned to walk away. She watched him go until she could see no more of his fluttering white fur cloak. When finally she resigned herself to him being gone, she turned to walk into her house.   
  
She was surprised, however, when the door opened on its own. In her doorway stood another goblin, slightly shorter than her. His nose was large, his ears were larger, and he had a mop of black mottled hair that seemed to stay the same length no matter how long he went without a haircut. She calmed her speeding heart when she saw him. "Gazzo, it's just you," she said as she walked past him and into the small hovel.   
  
"Just me? Babe, where you been? We were looking all over for ya afta shift!" he said, a worried look on his face.   
  
"I was just...out with a friend," she said as she sat on her bed.   
  
He looked at her curiously, as if expecting a more detailed answer. But when she didn't say anything else, he seemed to accept the explanation. "Oh, a'right then," he said closing the door behind him. He began rubbing his hands together as if plotting some evil scheme, a smile beginning to form on his face. "So, ya wanna...you know?" he asked looking her up and down. "It is our night after all."   
  
She looked up to him curiously. She knew exactly what he was referring to, but what she thought about it shocked her. At one time, she had found Gazzo somewhat attractive. And while he was lacking in brains, he definitely made up for it in his eagerness to please her. But now that she looked at him, all she kept seeing was those glowing blue eyes and that warm smile. She looked at the floor, feeling slightly guilty about the feelings. "Sorry Gazzo, not tonight. I'm really worn out from...work."   
  
He stood straight, as if he had been doused with cold water. "Oh....a'right then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work. Mebbe you'll feel better," he said stiffly as he opened the door. She nodded with a smile. "See ya," he said, then closed the door and left.   
  
When he was gone, she sighed to herself. "What am I doin'?" she asked herself. Tearing the boots off her feet, she walked over to the small tub of water that Gazzo had begun heating. Pulling her shirt over her head, she tossed it aside, then did the same with her pants. She put one foot into the hot liquid, then the other, submerging herself until only her head was above the level of the water. She sighed relaxedly, leaning her head back against the tub as her thoughts drifted again.   
  
They drifted back to him. His arms holding her, his warm smile, his affectionate compliance with her demands of becoming her minion. Closing her eyes, her strong green legs spread wide as her large sturdy hand drifted between them. She played the whole night through her head again as she began rubbing her womanhood with her rough fingers. She had never considered herself a princess, thinking herself above such things. She was never a fan of the girly attitude put forth by the elven women that strutted around Orgrimmar in their firm fitting robes and tight armors. She brushed them off as being too foofy for her tastes, saying that a real woman would never fawn over men like they did. Real women should take what they wanted.   
  
But after encountering the paladin, she felt herself wanting to be saved by him again. Wanting him to wrap his arms around her and heal her, then gallantly carry her where she wanted. She slid one of her large fingers deep inside her folds, gasping loudly as her other hand reached up and began playing with her breast. She had just started moments ago, but already she felt her climax welling within her. She squeezed her dark green nipple harshly as she cried out, her juices flowing out of her and mixing with the bath water. Afterwards, she laid back and basked in the hot water, letting the feeling linger.   
  
OoOoO   
  
When the sun had finally risen over Orgrimmar again, the goblin climbed out of bed and grabbed her clothes. Throwing them on, she grabbed her handy clipboard, her daggers, and a wrench she carried just in case, then opened the door and walked out into the sunlight, ready to begin another day of dreary work. But as soon as she stepped out into the light, she stopped, and gulped in fear.   
  
Standing in front of her was another goblin, this one shorter than her by quite a bit, his head balding and what remained of his greying hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail behind his head. His attire was odd looking on him, as it was originally made for Blood Elven children. A dress shirt, dress slacks that were still too long in the legs for him, and a pair of randomly added mail boots. But the most noticeable thing he had was a cane made of steel, painted black with a skull as the head and a deadly spike on the end of it. But the most horrifying thing he wore was his wicked grin.   
  
Behind the goblin stood two orcs, similar to the three from the night before, but without the scarring burns that the paladin had applied. Immediately, she stepped backwards towards her house again. But her door slammed behind her, causing her to turn and find another orc like the others blocking access to her house. Once again, she was surrounded, but this time, she didn't plan to go down as easily. Drawing her daggers, she spun them in her hands as she turned back to the goblin in front of her.   
  
"I told you I'd have your payment soon Grimlock. Why are ya harrassin' me about it?" she asked in a deadly tone.   
  
He smiled wider. "Ya see, this used to be about the loan. But now..." he said taking a few steps forward. "It's about respect. I'm not here for you, as much as I am for someone else," he said in a raspy voice. "Now, drop da daggers or else," he ordered as one of the orcs behind Grimlock pulled on two chains, making Myles’ knees weak. The two chains were tied around the necks of two other goblins. One was a shirtless Gazzo, the other was a female goblin named Ricket who was as close to a best friend as she could have.   
  
Her hands immediately became heavy. "What do you want?" she asked as she sighed heavily.   
  
He chuckled darkly. "What I want has little to do with you. You are merely the bait," he said, nodding to the orc holding the chains. The orc nodded back, then released the chain holding the female. "Ricket, is it?" asked the goblin, not caring to hear the answer. "Somewhere in Org, there is an elf in shiny armor. Tell him that if he doesn't come to the Slums as soon as possible, his little friend here is going to be beaten to death," he commanded, showing his toothy brown grin again.   
  
Ricket squeaked in terror and ran off, leaving Gazzo and Myles tied. "Now, in case he doesn't take me seriously..." he said, then turned to the orc on his other side. The orc stepped forward with a smirk and cracked its knuckles. Myles closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.   
  
OoOoO   
  
The paladin had spent most of his day exploring the large city, interested in seeing the cultures he had never gotten to experience as a child. Orcs with their shamanism, trolls with their talk of mojo which he began to suspect was something sexual, tauren with their love of nature, and even the forsaken with their hatred of everything. All the races he had found were fascinating to him in many ways. But the race he found most interesting ever since his talk the previous night was goblins.   
  
Never had he seen such a tiny, yet fiercely proud race. They loved anything shiny, which meant his armor was like a flame to many many moths when he walked among the citizens. They loved mechanics, which he himself was interested in discovering more about. And even when an explosion sent a goblin flying and crashing across the ground, they got up, dusted themselves off, then went right back at it. He scarcely figured he'd find a more resilient race of beings in all of Azeroth.   
  
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he felt a tugging at his cloak. Turning, he was immediately on his knees, consoling a crying goblin. She had brownish hair tied into a fountain like pigtail on top of her head, and wore little more than a long shirt to cover her entire form. He figured it might have been some kind of dress, but she had lost the belt at some point. "What's wrong?" he asked her worriedly. He saw she had no real injuries except some minor chaffing on her neck.   
  
"M-M-Myles! G-Grimlock h-haz her!" shouted the goblin through choked sobs. Immediately, the paladin’s eyes widened. He stood, holding her hand. Immediately, the goblin felt energy flow into her. She felt warm, as if nothing in the world could harm her. She stopped crying and looked up at him.   
  
He looked down at her as well, a new fire burning in his mystical blue gaze. "Go to her. You are safe now. I will be behind you. And give Grimlock this message..."   
  
OoOoO   
  
Gazzo sat on his knees, watching helplessly as the mobster’s crew continually assaulted the small goblin in front of him. He closed his eyes, to keep from having to watch the horrifying scene. He didn't have to wait long however. In only ten minutes, Ricket was back, her tears dried and a look of determination on her tear-stained face.   
  
Grimlock turned to the female and frowned. He had expected the elf at her side. "Well, where is he?" he asked impatiently. Ricket ignored him and walked past the guards to where Myles lay, nearly unconscious. Her eye was swollen nearly shut, her lip was busted, her nose shattered, her stomach bruised, and the look in her eye said that she could fall at any moment. Picking the girl goblin up, she laid her head in her lap. Grimlock lifted his cane, about to strike her, when she finally looked at him.   
  
"He has a message for you," said the small female. Grimlock looked at her curiously. "Run. Run as far as your little legs will carry you, then run some more. Because if you are here when he gets here, you're dead," she said with conviction. Grimlock stared at her dumbly. Minutes ago, he had this girl practically gagging through her sobs because of how terrified she was of him. But now, the way she talked to him, as if nothing he could do could any longer harm her. As if whatever he did to her was about to backlash on him tenfold. As if this paladin had the power to undo him without batting an eye.   
  
The goblin ground his brown teeth in anger. "Get her! Beat her!" he shouted as he pointed his cane at Ricket. One of the orcs reached down to grab her, but got a bad surprise when he felt electricity jolt through his arm. He quickly jerked his arm back, the ligament smoking from the shield around her. Ricket’s eyes never left Grimlocks however.   
  
"Run," she said calmly. He felt himself go cold.   
  
Turning to the orc that had injured himself, he said, "Call the rest of the boys. We may need backup. The orc nodded and ran off, but was back in minutes with an entire platoon of orc and goblin warriors. Ricket stayed where she was, gently stroking Myles’ bruised head. In minutes, Grimlock was surrounded by his men. Smiling, he turned back to the small female. "What do ya think now smarty pants?" he asked. But she ignored him.   
  
Immediately, he was tapped on the shoulder. "Boss, something’s comin'," said one of the goblins who had joined the small militia. Grimlock looked towards the gates to the slums and immediately he felt his blood go cold. There in the gates stood the elf, his silver armor gleaming in the sun and his long broadsword drawn. But what terrified him wasn't the armor, or even the weapon, it was the power. The elf walked towards them at a slow pace, his long blade dragging in the dirt of the road, his entire body alive with energy. A bright radiant light shined off him like he was a second sun. His sword, his palms, his armor, and even his eyes glowed bright with the power. He even showed a pair of brilliant glowing wings on his back.   
  
Grimlock took a step back as the paladin approached. Pointing the cane at the elf, Grimlock yelled, "Get him!" The orcs and goblins hesitated, some even straight up running off. But most of them finally got the nerve to run forward and charge their foe. It was the last mistake of their lives. His sword was like a viper, striking out with insane accuracy at the small army. Orcs and goblins alike fell like insects as the gleaming sword put an end to their assault. The elf had made his way through half of the entire force before Grimlock realized that he wouldn't be getting away from this one. Turning, he looked around for something, anything to help him escape. He almost considering trying to get the girls again, but knew that it would be fruitless. Then, he locked his eyes on Gazzo. Smiling wickedly, he grabbed the chain holding Gazzo and yanked it, pulling the goblin onto his face.   
  
Gazzo coughed loudly, choking as the chain tightened around his throat. Suddenly, he felt a sharp prick in his back from the cane. "STOP!" shouted the goblin mobster. The orcs and goblins that were left pulled off their attack and retreated back to their leader a look of grim terror on their faces. Grimlock noted that he had only a fourth of his entire squad left. The paladin however, did not stop. He continued walking towards him. "Stop or I put this through his spine!" shouted Grimlock.   
  
Immediately, Ricket jumped up and assaulted the male goblin. She clawed at his face with her long nails. "You stay away from my Gazzy!" she shouted as she scratched away at his face. Grimlock dropped his cane and did everything he could to get away from the wild female, but could do little to stop her onslaught, as any time he tried touching her, he got the same shock. Soon however, he stopped, in his tracks. Even Ricket stopped in shock. They both looked down and saw the spike end of his cane sticking out of his chest. Looking back behind him, he saw the broken and bruised Myles holding the skull end of the cane and thrusting it further into him. He gasped loudly in pain as he fell to his knees, his hands holding his favored tool that now stood impaled in his chest.   
  
Finally, the paladin stood in front of Grimlock, his eyes glowing with energy locked onto the goblin’s pleading gaze. The other orcs and goblins looked at each other, as if asking what they should do. Nobody moved. Myles stumbled forth and glared at them through her swollen eye. "Look, all of you!" she shouted through rasping breaths. "Watch what happens when you mess with my paladin!" she roared loudly. The elf reached down and grabbed Grimlock around the throat, lifting him into the air.   
  
The goblin grabbed at his arms, trying to get free. But even without his cane through his chest, he knew he was no match. "Please..." he said through labored breath. "I can pay...anything..." he pled, but the hand around his throat only tightened.   
  
"You had your chance gangster," said the paladin as he held the mob boss up for all to see. "May the light take you," he said as his palms erupted with light again. Grimlock screamed through the blood that entered his throat as the Light burned its way through him. But unlike the orcs, he didn't let go. He continued pouring the holy magic into the small goblin’s body. Soon enough, the screaming stopped, as did the movement. The orcs and goblins from Grimlocks crew looked on in horror as their leader was destroyed before their very eyes. When finally the paladin finished, he tossed the body onto the ground, where it crumbled into nothing but ashes to be carried off by the wind. Turning to the rest of the crowd, the elf looked at them all. "Anyone else think they can do better?"   
  
Immediately, the entire crowd disappeared in a mad rush of fear and survival. In seconds, the area was empty but for the three goblins and the elf. Immediately the paladin’s attention was on Myles. She ran up and wrapped her arms around his neck as he knelt down. As she did, she felt his energy flowing through her once more. Her eye returned to normal, her bruising disappeared, her injuries all vanished in the blanket of warmth. When she let go, she smiled at him sweetly. "A girl could get used to this kinda treatment."   
  
He smiled as his eyes turned from the golden light back to the mystical blue. "I'm glad to see you're alright," he said, making her blush once more. "I'm sorry I wasn't here..." he said as he looked away. "I should have known better. I've dealt with his kind before..." As he spoke, he glared at the quickly dwindling pile of ashes that used to be a goblin.   
  
"I dunno, I kinda like being rescued by you." she said, giving him an adorable smile. Then her smile vanished. "Though I wish it was less painful..." she said as she rubbed her cheek. She looked at the two goblins, Gazzo, who had finally gotten the chain from around his neck, and Ricket. As she scanned them, however, she noticed something odd. "Ricket...are you wearing Gazzo's shirt?" she asked curiously. She saw the same long shirt that she was currently wearing last night on Gazzo when he came to her house.   
  
Immediately, both of the goblins looked at the ground with guilt etched on their faces. "Yeah...sorry babez, but me and Ricket here, we kinda hit it off last night," said Gazzo as he fidgeted nervously. "See, you and I was never really datin’, so I..."   
  
"Stop!" said Myles, trying to refrain from hearing any details on the matter. Gazzo had a bad habit of elaborating more than was good for him, or anyone else for that matter. She walked up and kissed him on the head. "I'm happy for both of ya." Both of the goblins looked up at her shocked, then looked at each other smiling. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have business to talk," she said as she grabbed the paladin’s hand and led him away.   
  
"We do?" he asked curiously as he was dragged along. She nodded as she led him out of the slums.   
  
OoOoO   
  
It wasn't two seconds after they got inside the barber shop when Myles slammed the door shut and pounced on him. She shot across the floor and climbed him like a tree, then kissed him deeply. Though he was shocked from the affectionate assault, he didn't resist at all. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back deeply.   
  
She could immediately feel herself blushing heavily as she felt him kissing her back. Her and Gazzo had been lovers for a while, but anything they had ever done was for pleasure’s sake and nothing else. This was beyond pleasure for her. She shot her tongue into his mouth as he held her up, one of his hands exploring her more womanly curves. Immediately, she jerked his gauntlets off and tossed them aside, never breaking her kiss with him. His hand immediately found a sweet spot on her lower stomach, making her shiver weakly.   
  
Despite her toned abdominal muscles, his hands dissolved her defenses. He stroked, massaged, and rubbed in all the right places. She immediately began to jerk at his chest plate, but to no avail. He chuckled at her frustration, then set her on the ground. "I'll make you a deal." he said. She looked up at him, her eyebrow cocked curiously. "I'll take it off, if you take yours off."   
  
"Deal! Now hurry it up!" she said as she untucked her shirt. He reached up and unbuckled the plate from his chest, dropping the entire set of chest plate, pauldrons, and neck plate with a loud clank. When he pulled the shirt off his body, she could have melted. He was built like one of her well oiled machines. His entire chest looked like a statue, lean and muscular, but agile and flexible. He had a few scars across his form as well, only stacking on to her list of desirable traits. She spent so long looking at his chiseled form that she had almost forgot their deal.   
  
When she finally snapped out of her stupor, she reached down and tore her own shirt over her head. He had little experience with women’s bodies. The only woman he had ever been with had been the fiery dwarf back in Light's Hope. But even so, he was impressed. Her arms were long and lanky to make up for her short stature, but they were muscled and well toned, as was her entire upper half. She wasn't as built as he was, but she didn't have to be. She had trained her body for speed and efficiency. His eyes roamed her form, from her muscled arms, to her small perky breasts. They were nowhere near Whindri's size, however he didn't see that as a drawback at all. Even her green skin seemed to accent her toned form.   
  
Soon, he realized that he was staring as well. "Next?" she asked with a smile. He sat in one of the chairs used for haircuts and pulled off the plate boots. She pulled her boots off as well, tossing them to the side. He unbuckled his waist plate and armored greaves, leaving only his cloth pants. She eyed him hungrily as he worked the pants off, and when he finally stood before her completely nude, her jaw dropped. "You gotta be kiddin' me..." she said in awe.   
  
"I hope that's a good thing," he said with a playful grin. She looked up at him, then removed her pants and immediately walked forward and pushed him back into the chair before he even got a chance to indulge his eyes with her lower half. As he plopped in the chair, she grabbed his flacid shaft and held it up so she could see it properly. He let out a small moan as her large green hands began working his manhood more gently than he would have given her credit for. His member slowly began to fill with blood, hardening in her hands and causing her eyes to widen even more. "It's not that bad is it?"   
  
She looked at him and smiled. "Hun, I've worked around males of every race my entire life. I've seen plenty of these before, but yours is a work of art," she said as she began stroking the entire thing once more.   
  
"What kind of work do you do where you see them that frequently?" he asked curiously.   
  
She chuckled. "When guys work around me long enough, they tend to consider me one of them. So when it's time to go to the bathroom, they didn't have any second thoughts about whipping it out in front of me," she said as her hands continued to gently stroke. When finally his member stood fully erect in front of her, she gave in to her urges and leaned forward, kissing the shaft gently. She ran her small pink tongue up his large member, causing him to moan loudly. She continued bathing his rod with her tongue, unable to resist tasting it as she worked it with her hands. Her tongue stroked up and down the hardened tool, circling around the head, and soon she had licked every inch of the large cock.   
  
Heavily coated with her saliva, her hands had an easier time stroking, and it wasn't long before she heard his cries of ecstasy. She pumped his manhood with both hands, swallowing the head and working her tongue around it to stimulate him further. Finally, he let out a groan of sheer pleasure, grabbing her short-haired head and forcing her farther down onto his rod as it shot its load into her small throat.   
  
As he did, she gulped the entire lot down, her tongue and hands continuing to try and squeeze every last drop out of him. After he had finished, she pulled away from him momentarily to try and catch her breath. Smiling lightly, she licked her lips. "Not bad," she said as she began climbing on top of him. But he halted her, getting a curious look from her wanting eyes.   
  
"Not yet," he said as he lifted her up. Her small frame was easily hoisted from the ground and set in the chair. She looked up at him curiously as he spread her legs. The paladin knelt down between her muscular thighs, smiling as he saw her slick pink womanhood. Leaning forward, he licked her from top to bottom.   
  
As soon as his tongue contacter her, she slumped back in the chair, moaning to the heavens. Never in all her years had she ever experienced something like this. Most of the men she had been with were all about themselves, finishing off then leaving. Even Gazzo with all his enthusiasm did no more than pump and run. Her entire body began shaking from the waves of pleasure as his tongue darted up and down her slit, moving from her tiny clit to her moist folds, and even digging deep inside her. She arched her back, letting out a load cry of ecstasy as his tongue continued to please her.   
  
Suddenly, the door to the shop opened and in walked another goblin female. She had her red hair tied up into a tight bun as she walked in. Both Myles and the paladin froze, looking at the barber as she walked in. The gobliness turned and saw them, then went on about her way walking into the back. "Be sure ta clean the chair when yer done," was the only thing she said as she closed the back door behind her.   
  
"Does this happen often in here?" he asked worriedly.   
  
"Not sure, but I'm less trusting of this chair now," she said as she jumped up. Turning to him, she smiled widely. "Nobody’s ever done that for me before," she said shyly.   
  
"Did you like it?" he asked, somewhat proud of himself. His pride grew even more as she nodded enthusiastically.   
  
"I did. But now, I want something else," she said, her eyes now locked onto his still hardened member. He smirked, then leaned down and wrapped his arms around her small green form. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up, then placed her feet onto his hips. "I've never had something this big inside me..." she said, looking down between her dripping folds at the waiting manhood.   
  
He smiled as his hands gently caressed her small perky breasts, causing her to shiver. "Take as long as you need." She nodded, then using the leverage she had on his hips, she began lowering herself onto the member. As soon as the head slid inside her tight slit, she gasped loudly, her eyes wide at the feeling. She slid herself down slowly, taking as much into her trembling body as she could, each inch causing her to pant even more heavily than before. It wasn't long before her body had finally taken almost the entire thing inside.   
  
The paladin couldn't help the look of sheer lust on his face at the feeling of her amazingly tight snatch squeezing his shaft. His hands rubbed her hardened nipples gently as his swelling cock bathed in her juices. Soon, she began to thrust herself up and down on him, his crown easily pounding gently against her cervix. Her eyes rolled upwards as the pleasure took her, her body now seeming to grow a mind of its own.   
  
The elf turned and leaned her against the stone wall of the building, his hands now grasping her hips as she continued to hold onto his neck. He began thrusting inside her quickly, his lips contacting hers once more as he did. She moaned deeply into his kiss as her body accepted his steel hard member readily. It wasn't long before he had managed to fit the entire thing within her small frame. She continued gasping and moaning as he pounded deep inside her, both of them now covered in sweat.   
  
"Oh gold! I can't take it anymore!" she shouted as her small slit began contracting, sending her juices flooding over his member. He groaned loudly at the iron grip she had on him, speeding his movement up, each thrust sending a shockwave of blissful pleasure throughout her body. Once she could see straight again, she used her positioning to force him backwards onto the floor. He laid back, looking up at her with his hungry smile. "I'm not done with you yet," she said as she donned a grin of her own. Sliding herself backwards, she gasped again as his member entered her fully. She began to grind herself on the large shaft like a hungry beast feasting on a kill, her eyes locked onto his mystical blue.   
  
He reached back and grabbed her rounded green butt, squeezing it roughly as he helped her by thrusting up into her soaked snatch, causing her small breasts to jiggle. His hands stroked her from, from her rear, to her stomach, and finally resting on her pert mounds. Soon, the elf cried out in bliss as his shaft began to shoot his seed into her small form. Her body, being smaller than his own by a good measure, couldn't hold it all and it began pouring out of her. The feeling of his manhood filling her with its load pushed her to her climax as well. Her body shook as her love juices mixed with his.   
  
She soon collapsed onto his broad carved chest, panting happily as she traced his abs with her finger. He wrapped his arms around her and chuckled, causing her to look up at him curiously. "So, am I hired?" he asked. She laughed despite her heavy breathing.   
  
"I'll consider it," she said jokingly as she curled back up on his chest. It took them a while to finally get the energy to get their clothes back on and clean the mess up. Once they were finished, she looked at him once again in his shining silvery armor. "So, I heard it from some of my 'people'..." she said, emphasizing the word, "That you're gonna be heading to Northrend soon."    
  
He nodded solemnly. "I have something I have to do." he said in a grim tone. She nodded, the words saddening her, but knowing by the way he had left off that it was his business.    
  
But she smiled widely regardless. "Then as your new boss, I order you to finish your business and return here. With Grimlock dead, I may be able to salvage some of his resources and make them work for me. So when you get back, business is going to be booming," she said, trying to hide her disappointment at his leaving. 

He smiled and stood straight, saluting smartly. "Yes ma'am!" he said, causing her to giggle.   
  
"Oh...and one more thing," she said as she opened the door for him. "Be sure before you leave, you come back for more...interviews. We'll see if you're really qualified for this position," she said, giving him a sly wink.   
  
OoOoO   
  
When he had left, she shut the door and walked into the back where Bebri the barber was sitting staring at her with a playful grin. "So, how was he?" she asked, her eyes alight with curiosity.   
  
Myles walked over to a chair and flopped back into the soft cushions. She sighed happily and looked at her friend with a gleam in her eye. "You don't know what you're missin'," she said as she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to remember the feel of him.


End file.
